La Voie des Etoiles
by Atlantos
Summary: Etoile Bleue meurt et rejoint le Clan des Etoiles, où l'attend une nouvelle vie. Là-bas, elle recontrera le Chef, qui lui annoncera une nouvelle toute particulière. Une nouvelle qui risque d'attirer les foudres de rivaux, ainsi que bien des dangers.
1. Chapitre 1

Yo ! Me voilà sur ma première fanfiction sur La Guerre des Clans de Erin Hunter ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Auteur : **Atlantos.  
**Disclaimer :** Toutes ces boules de poils (plus ou moins stupides !) sont à Erin Hunter. **SAUF** une boule de poils et d'étoiles nommée Voie des Etoiles !  
**Rating :** K+

La fic commence dans les dernières pages du tome 5 du Cycle I. La partie en _italiques_ est une scène du livre, juste réécrite sous un point de vue différent.

Je viens juste de finir le Cycle I, et je ne pense pas lire le Cycle II avant un bout de temps ! (Argent de poche... TT) Il est donc possible que la suite de la fic ne soit pas cohérente avec la suite des bouquins !

_Bonne Lecture, et envoyez moi pleins de Reviews ! ^^_

* * *

**La Voie des Étoiles.**

**Chapitre I.**

_« Cœur de Chêne, murmura Étoile Bleue. Tu es venu me chercher ? Je suis prête. »_

_Cœur de Feu gémit, la supplia de ne pas partir. Mais la mourante fixait le ciel, où l'image d'un chat brun-roux à la fois formé et encerclé de brume s'approchait. Il s'arrêta, ferma un instant les yeux, puis s'assit. La chatte comprit : elle avait encore un peu de temps. Rien qu'un peu…_

_Parler lui était difficile. Mais les mots se bousculaient, la forçant à poursuivre. Elle lui parla de ce qu'elle avait vu, aux Rochers du Soleil, elle avait compris que son Clan était loyal. Puis elle lui souffla la prophétie, lui révélant qu'il était le feu qui sauvera le Clan du Tonnerre. Dans un ultime effort, elle lui donna son nom de chef :_

_« Tu seras Étoile de Feu, la lumière du Clan du Tonnerre. »_

_Son souffle de vie s'échappa de son corps dans un faible soupir. Les ténèbres remplacèrent la vision trouble d'un pelage de feu._

Étoile Bleue sentit son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de s'alléger. Elle tourna la tête, celui qui était venu la chercher s'était relevé. Il se retourna et se mit en marche, l'invitant à le suivre d'un mouvement de queue. Quand elle lui emboîta le pas, tout leur environnement changea. Ils empruntaient un sentier brumeux, entouré d'esquisses d'herbes hautes qui ondulaient sagement sous une brise imperceptible. La nuit tomba rapidement. Le ciel n'était plus dissociable de la terre, tout étant devenu sombre. Pourtant, une sorte de lumière émanait de Cœur de Chêne. Il scintillait doucement, comme une…

« Cœur de Chêne…

- Pas un mot, Étoile Bleue, nous arrivons. Tu ne pourras parler qu'en présence du chef du Clan des Étoiles. »

Le matou jeta un léger coup d'œil derrière lui, et la chatte en profita pour allonger l'allure, réduisant la distance entre eux, comme par peur de le perdre. Sa queue vint lui chatouiller les moustaches, dans un geste rassurant. Les esquisses qui entouraient le chemin s'écartèrent, pour laisser place à un vaste terrain vague. Mille questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, mais aucune d'elles ne fut formulée, comme l'avait ordonné le guide.

Cœur de Chêne s'engagea sans crainte sur ce terrain, tandis que celle qu'il menait hésita. Elle ne voyait rien, mais quelques murmures brisaient le silence. Elle essaya de humer l'air, mais aucune odeur ne venait la titiller… ni celle de Cœur de Chêne… pas même sa propre odeur.

Le matou, loin devant elle, s'arrêta et se retourna à demi. Comprenant qu'elle se faisait attendre, Étoile Bleue s'élança vers lui. Mais à peine quelques foulées plus tard, elle s'effondra. Le sol… Le sol était irrégulier… Mais pourquoi ? Il lui paraissait totalement plane !…

« Dépêche-toi ! », grogna Cœur de Chêne, visiblement impatient.

Elle se releva et s'élança à nouveau, plus prudemment. Elle trébucha encore, mais se rétablit aussi vite que possible. Quand elle rejoignit l'ancien lieutenant du Clan de la Rivière, elle était exténuée et ses pattes étaient meurtries comme si elle avait couru toute une après-midi dans les ronces. Mais elle essaya d'en faire abstraction et ils reprirent leur route. De temps à autres, il tournait la tête et l'inclinait, tandis qu'Étoile Bleue était hypnotisée par la fourrure brune-rousse du matou. Elle brillait par endroit, comme si quelques étoiles étaient venues se loger entre ses poils.

« Nous y voilà. »

Cœur de Chêne marqua un arrêt, et désigna le vide devant lui. L'ancienne chef du Clan du Tonnerre tenta de le sonder du regard, sans succès. Elle tourna la tête vers Cœur de Chêne, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Avance droit devant toi. »

Elle s'exécuta, et avança. Elle sentit que sa tête rencontrait un mur, qui se fendit quand elle força l'entrée. Le vide fut remplacé par une tanière. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle aperçut Cœur de Chêne qui traversait un rideau de lichen, et qui s'assit, droit.

« Bienvenue à toi, Étoile Bleue, ancienne chef du Clan du Tonnerre. »

La voix, calme et apaisante, venait du fond de la tanière. Une alcôve y avait été creusée, et un chat en sortit. Un jeune chat, ou plutôt une jeune chatte. Gris argentée, le bout des pattes blanc, elle portait sur son dos une traînée laiteuse et lumineuse d'étoiles qui luisaient doucement, éclairant tout autour d'elle. Étoile Bleue baissa respectueusement la tête, et ne la releva que quand elle sentit une langue passer sur son front. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard vert de la jeune chatte.

« Mon nom est Voie des Étoiles, chef du Clan des Étoiles. »

Elle inclina humblement la tête devant Étoile Bleue, qui se sentit embarrassée. Une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, Voie des Étoiles l'autorisa à parler. Cœur de Chêne quitta en silence la tanière du chef, les laissant entre elles.

« Suis-je réellement parmi le Clan des Étoiles ? Où sont Plume Rousse, Cœur de Feu, Plume Blanche ?… Pourquoi ne les ai-je pas vus, à mon arrivée ?… Et… et… Pourquoi suis-je devant vous ?

- Ne sois pas inquiète, Étoile Bleue. Ils sont tous là. Ils ont pu te voir arriver, mais tu ne les as pas vus car tu n'as pas formellement intégré le Clan. Tu les verras bientôt. Quant à ta présence devant moi, elle est essentielle. Je devais te parler de quelque chose, avant de l'annoncer aux autres… »

Voie des Étoiles marqua une pause, détaillant la nouvelle venue, puis reprit :

« Étoile Bleue, tu deviendras mon disciple afin de me succéder à la place de chef du Clan des Étoiles. »

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! **

**La parution de cette fanfiction ne sera malheuresement pas très régulière, je le crains. Faute au travail et à la possibilité d'avoir accès à un ordinateur... Je vous conseille donc de demander une alerte si vous voulez être au courant des updates !**

**See ya !**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre (en moins d'un mois, c'est rare !), merci pour vos reviews, et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ! Bonne Lecture ! _

**Disclamer :** Dans ce chapitre, seuls Voie des Etoiles, Œil de Faucon et Brouillard de Suie m'appartiennent. Le reste des boules de poils sur pattes sont à Erin Hunter !

_Réponses aux Reviews (merci beaucoup !) :_

_Mégamoimême :_ Ravie que tu sois contente ! J'espère te faire rêver encore et encore ! Et pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de projets en préparation sur Warriors (mais j'ai ai bien cinq, au moins, sur DN Angel...), mais ça peut changer ! L'avenir nous le dira !

_Gossip Coco :_ J'espère que cette fiction va te plaire ! Merci ! (Je viens de voir que tu as ajouté des fiction au fandom ! Je vais lire ! Kyou !)

_Resha Tsubaki :_ Je crois que je vais aussi me mettre à la VO, les livres sortent à un rythme trop lent pour mon appétit, et bonjour le prix ! (Enfin bref...) Et est-ce que les chats du Clan des Étoiles peuvent mourir... Heum... *part demander à Voie des Etoiles* _  
_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2._**

« Étoile Bleue, tu deviendras mon disciple afin de me succéder à la place de chef du Clan des Étoiles. »

Étoile Bleue ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, sans parvenir à sortir un son. Elle sauta sur ses pattes, comme prise de panique, et fit quelques pas en arrière. Sursautant lorsque sa queue entra en contact avec le rideau de lichens, elle s'efforça de se calmer et de retourner à sa place où Voie des Étoiles l'attendait, sans avoir esquissé un seul mouvement.

« Mais... Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi moi ?... Alors que...

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai choisie, Étoile Bleue. C'est une certitude qui m'a guidée dans mon jugement. » Le chef du Clan des Étoiles s'assit, enroula sa queue fournie autour de ses pattes et se donna quelques rapides coups de langue sur son poitrail, puis reprit : « Seulement, comme toute initiation, acquérir ce rang ne se fera pas sans peine, ni danger. Mais tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance.

- Serez-vous là pour me guider ?

- Je resterai le temps qu'il faudra, oui.

- Mais ensuite... vous... mourrez ?... »

La meneuse du Clan des Étoiles la fixa, hésitant entre un regard ironique ou attendri :

« Ce ne sera pas une mort dans le sens où tu l'entends, mais plutôt l'inverse. Je finirai cette vie-là pour redevenir chaton. »

Elle se leva dignement, puis avança vers la nouvelle venue et lui effleura le museau du sien :

« Viens, je vais annoncer ton entrée dans le Clan. »

Elle passa devant elle et sortit, immédiatement imitée par sa cadette. Une fois dehors, Étoile Bleue retrouva le même paysage désertique et brumeux qu'à l'arrivée.

« Tu n'es pas encore capable de voir le chemin, souffla Voie des Étoiles par-dessus son épaule, mets tes pas dans les miens. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, puis suivit le chef. Soudain, la meneuse sauta pour atterrir sur ce qui devait être une plate-forme surélevée. Un Promontoire ? Étoile Bleue se ramassa sur elle-même, puis sauta. Mais elle avait mal évalué la distance et ses pattes arrières ratèrent la surface invisible. Puisant jusqu'à la limite de ses forces, elle usa de ses pattes avants fermement accrochées pour réussir à se hisser. Ne prenant pas la peine de reprendre son souffle, la chatte vint se placer quelques pas derrière Voie des Étoiles, qui n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour l'aider. Cette dernière se leva, prit une grande inspiration et lança :

« Que tous les chats du Clan des Étoiles se rassemblent en ce lieu pour une assemblée ! »

Plusieurs brises violentes virent essayer de bousculer Étoile Bleue, qui luttait pour rester ancrée sur ses quatre pattes. Peu à peu, les vents cessèrent, et le calme régna à nouveau.

« Chats du Clan des Étoiles, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir parmi nous un nouveau guerrier ! Étoile Bleue, ancienne chef du Clan du Tonnerre. »

Un grondement semblable au tonnerre déchira le silence. Voie des Étoiles se retourna et avança vers la chatte qui baissa humblement la tête et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle posa doucement son museau sur le front d'Étoile Bleue, à la manière d'un chef qui nommait un apprenti guerrier, celle-ci sentit sa force et sa jeunesse d'antan revenir. Une sagesse insoupçonnée la submergea et la fit trembler de l'intérieur. Le chef fit un pas en arrière et observa la chatte figée, d'où commençait à émaner une douce clarté. Plusieurs grains de lumière se formaient dans sa fourrure gris-bleue, quelques grains d'étoile dont commençait à émaner une douce lueur, qui gagna rapidement en force.

« Tu es maintenant un membre du Clan des Étoiles. Sers-le avec ta force et tes expériences de ton ancienne vie, ainsi qu'avec ta sagesse ancestrale nouvellement acquise. Étoile Bleue, guerrière du Clan des Étoiles, ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de toi ! »

Le grondement du tonnerre cessa immédiatement. Avec grand peine, Étoile Bleue releva les paupières. Sa vision se troubla un instant, mais elle put sentir de la pierre sous ses coussinets, ainsi qu'un peu de mousse. Le silence laissa place à quelques chuchotements, et une multitude d'odeurs vient lui chatouiller les narines. S'avançant un peu vers le bord du Promontoire, elle aperçut mille silhouettes félines la fixer de leurs yeux luisants, et parmi elles, au premier rang, celles de Cœur de Chêne, entre Plume Rousse et Cœur de Lion.

« Étoile Bleue ! » miaula le premier, sitôt imité par les autres chats.

Un léger coup de tête de la part de Voie des Étoiles acheva de la motiver et la nouvelle guerrière sauta du rocher pour approcher ses amis. D'abord timidement, mais l'ancien lieutenant du Clan de la Rivière s'avança. Il lui effleura le museau, et elle vint se frotter contre lui avec des ronronnements de plus en plus marqués, maintenant qu'elle en avait le droit. Plusieurs autres chats virent les rejoindre. Plume Rousse et Cœur de Lion, ses deux anciens lieutenant. Petite Feuille et Croc Jaune, les deux anciennes guérisseuses du Clan du Tonnerre. Nuage Agile, Vif d'Argent, et Plume Blanche. Et tellement d'autres, tous l'appelant avec douceur, joie, peine, excitation.

Mais toute cette ivresse prit fin quand, du haut du Promontoire, Voie des Étoiles demanda le silence qui tomba d'un coup. Chaque chat leva les yeux vers leur chef, et Étoile Bleue frémit, essayant de contenir sa peur à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle allait l'annoncer…

« Chats du Clan des Étoiles, j'ai une seconde nouvelle. » Son ton était posé, calme, mais tous pouvaient l'entendre clairement. « Bientôt, je quitterai cette forme et disparaîtrai du territoire du Clan des Étoiles. En prévision de ce jour, je me dois de m'occuper de ma succession. »

Quelques miaulements virent briser le silence. Tout en ne quittant pas la chef des yeux, Cœur de Lion murmura à Plume Rousse, juste à côté de lui :

« Je te parie trois souris que ce sera un ancien chat du Clan du Tonnerre !

- Je pensais plutôt à Œil de Faucon, le lieutenant actuel de Voie des Étoiles… Il a acquis de l'expérience auprès d'elle, et je ne serai pas mécontent de servir sous ses ordres… Un avis, Cœur de Chêne ?

- Je suis voué au silence, j'ai donné ma parole ! »

Comme un seul chat, les deux premiers braquèrent leurs regards sur le matou brun-roux, au risque de se dévisser la tête.

« Parce que tu es au courant, toi ? Et depuis quand ? » s'estomaqua Plume Rousse.

Cœur de Chêne s'ébroua, cachant la lueur espiègle qui s'était allumée dans ses prunelles et résistant à l'envie de conseiller à Cœur de Lion de doubler, voire tripler sa mise, puis leva la tête vers le haut du Promontoire, imité par ses deux autres chats.

« Mon choix » continua Voie des Étoiles en imposant le silence « s'est tourné vers Étoile Bleue, qui vient juste de nous rejoindre. Elle sera donc mon apprenti durant toute la durée qui précèdera mon départ, et deviendra chef du Clan des Étoiles ! »

Des miaulements surpris éclatèrent, Cœur de Chêne laissa exploser sa joie sous le regard gêné d'Étoile Bleue qui se sentait bêtement chaton pour ne plus savoir où se mettre et fixer ses pattes avants avec ferveur, sans oser relever le regard. Mais, ombres au tableau qui s'animait devant le roc, des miaulements atterrés et feulements colériques dominèrent le brouhaha, dont une qui surplomba le reste :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt ! Peut-on lui faire confiance ? Devrait-on laisser le commandement à une chatte si faible d'esprit ? »

Des remarques virent appuyer de leur accord. Étoile Bleue avait relevé la tête et cherchait d'où provenait cette réflexion qui venait de la lacérer toute entière. Mais un grondement de tonnerre coupa net à toute remarque. Plantée au bord du Promontoire, les poils de l'échine hérissée par la colère, oreilles couchées de côté et griffes dehors, Voie des Étoiles feula avec une terrifiante irritation :

« **Je** serai celle qui jugera si oui ou non, Étoile Bleue sera digne de confiance et pourra me succéder ! Je suis ici et j'ai été chef bien avant ton arrivée, Brouillard de Suie, et tu oses me dicter ma conduite ? Réfléchis à ta place et à tes paroles ! »

La novice aperçut enfin le dénommé Brouillard de Suie, qui venait de s'aplatir au sol et de montrer sa soumission. Ce chat gris zébré de noir était terrifié par le chef. Chef qui, après un regard circulaire à l'assemblée, se rasséréna et sauta du Promontoire, pour se placer devant Étoile Bleue, qui se figea, droite comme jamais.

« Étoile Bleue, ton premier acte en temps qu'ancien meneur d'un des quatre Clans terrestres sera de désigner les neufs chats qui accorderont les neuf vies de chef à Cœur de Feu, celui qui te succédera à la tête du Clan du Tonnerre. Choisis-les avec soin, mais surtout… » Voie des Étoiles s'avança et murmura d'un souffle à peine audible à l'oreille de sa disciple : « Fais attention à toi, les premiers obstacles et dangers viennent tout juste de se dresser sur ton chemin. »

La chef fit volte-face et entra dans sa tanière, et Étoile Bleue sentit un regard de haine se poser sur elle, qui disparut au bout de quelques secondes.

**_A suivre..._**


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

« Neuf chats…, souffla Étoile Bleue.

- Parmi plusieurs centaines chats, voire des milliers… Tu as le choix ! » rétorqua Plume Rousse en se lissant la fourrure de son épaule. Il stoppa un instant et leva les yeux au-dessus de lui, puis lui conseilla : « Je pense que tu devrais te souvenir de ton propre rituel. Comment les neuf chats t'ont donnée les vies, quelque chose de cet ordre-là… »

Étoile Bleue soupira, vaincue par la détresse. N'arrivant pas à trouver ses marques, elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer...

« Penses-tu que je puisse demander conseil à Voie des Étoiles ?...

- Ça ne serait pas plus mal d'essayer de trouver par toi-même, non ?

- Je sais ! » répliqua-t-elle dans un feulement exaspéré. La chatte se leva et commença à parcourir la vaste clairière de long en large, dans ses pensées, manquant de bousculer d'autres chats au passage. « Mais je n'arrive même pas à enchaîner deux bribes d'idées claires... Où est Cœur de Chêne ?

- En patrouille... Et cesse de t'agiter ainsi ! Tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée et t'épuiser avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit ! »

Se faisant force pour se poser à un endroit et ne plus bouger, elle regarda les autres félins s'affairer dans la clairière. Après plusieurs minutes, elle aperçut Brouillard de Suie sortir de l'antre des guerriers, s'étirer, puis héler un autre chat pour lui proposer d'aller chasser. Dans la foulée, Étoile Bleue bondit sur ses pattes et se tourna vers son ancien lieutenant, qui venait tout juste de finir sa toilette.

« Allons chasser ! Ça me permettra de me dépenser et j'aurai la tête vide pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement ! »

Plume Rousse se figea net, le regard vague, avant de s'avancer et de lui confier d'une petite voix :

« Pas tous seuls, Étoile Bleue. Il y a des endroits à éviter, et pour ne rien te cacher, je ne connais pas encore parfaitement les limites du territoire du Clan des Étoiles... »

La chatte soupira, exacerbée. D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers la tanière du chef, et marqua un arrêt devant le rideau de lierre. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle voulait partir chasser pour se changer les idées mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas y aller seule, parce que Plume Rousse semblait inquiet ? Stupide, et pathétique... Elle n'était pas un chaton pour se comporter de la sorte ! Elle se prépara à faire demi-tour, mais ses pattes refusèrent de bouger.

« Entre. » ordonna la voix de Voie des Étoiles depuis l'intérieur de l'antre.

A pas de velours, la chatte gris-bleu traversa le rideau pour pénétrer dans l'antre. Voie des Étoiles n'était pas seule, un chat brun-moucheté était tranquillement assis en face d'elle et considéra la nouvelle venue avec un regard perçant. Son corps puissant et agile se mit en mouvement pour se mettre face à la novice, puis il inclina la tête avec déférence :

« Ravi de te voir enfin face à face, Étoile Bleue. Mon nom est Œil de Faucon, je suis le lieutenant du Clan.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » enchaina la meneuse.

Étoile Bleue baissa la tête, honteuse. Le lieutenant miaula doucement à sa chef :

« Si je ne m'abuse, nous ne lui avons pas montré les limites du territoire du Clan des Étoiles. Voie des Étoiles, penses-tu...

- Oui. Nous partirons dans peu de temps, il faut que j'attende le rapport de la patrouille qui ne devrait plus tarder. Œil de Faucon, va prévenir Croc Jaune que nous quittons le camp, je pense qu'elle voudra venir avec nous. »

Le lieutenant hocha humblement la tête, et sortit silencieusement de la tanière. Une fois seules, la chef se tourna vers sa disciple et lui demanda la véritable raison de sa visite. Cette dernière lui confia ses inquiétudes, sa nervosité. Laissant couler un flot de parole sans queue ni tête, la chatte se vida peu à peu l'esprit. Lorsque le dernier mot fut sorti, elle baissa la tête, comme épuisée.

« Je comprends... C'est normal, vous passez tous par là... Maintenant, suis-moi. »

Elles sortirent, et Étoile Bleue remarqua que Œil de Faucon parlait à voix basse à Brouillard de Suie. Ce dernier hocha légèrement la tête, puis se faufila dans un buisson. Voie des Étoiles fixait la direction opposée, où un groupe de chats, dont Cœur de Chêne, venait d'apparaître. Elle s'éloigna de la novice pour prendre des nouvelles de la patrouille, alors que Croc Jaune s'approchait d'elle en compagnie d'Œil de Faucon. La guérisseuse grise s'assit à côté de son ancienne meneuse, puis se mit à labourer la terre de ses pattes, au comble de l'impatience. Le lieutenant, quant à lui, rejoignit rapidement sa chef, et ne revint qu'en sa compagnie. Croc Jaune bondit sur ses pattes, et demanda nerveusement, trahissant son empressement :

« Y allons-nous, maintenant ? »

Voie des Étoiles ferma les yeux, puis se retourna et se mit en marche, Œil de Faucon à ses côtés et les deux autres sur leurs traces.

« Dis-moi Croc Jaune », commença Étoile Bleue dans un murmure, « que sais-tu d'Œil de Faucon ?

- Peu de choses. Il est un bon lieutenant et il a une excellente vision, comme le dit son nom, mais je suis ici depuis trop peu de temps pour pouvoir t'en dire plus.

- Je vois... »

Les deux premiers forcèrent l'allure dès qu'ils furent sortis du camp, entrainant les deux anciennes chattes du Clan du Tonnerre à courir le plus vite qu'elles pouvaient. La forêt s'assombrit rapidement. L'air se nappa de brume qui s'intensifiait de minute en minute.

Soudain, Voie des Étoiles s'arrêta. Elle fut rejointe par les trois autres, et s'adressa à la guérisseuse :

« Pars devant, mais attends-nous pour te montrer. Ne tente rien, ne signale ta présence sous aucun prétexte. M'as-tu comprise ?

- Je ne suis pas un chaton ! » rétorqua l'autre. Mais, voyant que la chef restait immobile à la fixer du regard, elle s'apaisa et lâcha à regret : « Oui, j'ai compris.

- Bien. »

Le temps d'un battement de queue, Croc Jaune disparut derrière les taillis. Voie des Étoiles fila dans la direction opposée, suivie de près par Œil de Faucon. La novice essaya de les rattraper, mais ils l'avaient déjà distancée. Elle continua un moment en ligne droite, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence et s'arrêta. Aucune trace de patte, ou de passage sur le terrain de pierre où elle venait de s'engager. Aucune odeur dans l'air ou au sol. Les deux chats s'étaient volatilisés.

Étoile Bleue erra de longues minutes, ou peut-être bien des heures, au milieu de la brume de la Toison Argentée, domaine du Clan des Étoiles. Elle finit par arriver près d'une rivière, avec en amont une cascade qui déversait furieusement son contenu dans un vacarme presque assourdissant. Elle baissa la tête, et soupira. _Je suis définitivement perdue..._

La chatte s'éloigna du cours d'eau pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la forêt. Mettant tous ses sens en alerte, elle essaya de repérer une trace de son chef et de son lieutenant. En vain.

Une branche craqua. Étoile Bleue fit volte-face, toutes griffes dehors et la fourrure hérissée. Un bruit, mais aucune odeur. Elle ne se détendit qu'en reconnaissant un pelage moucheté, semblable au duvet d'un rapace, sortir d'un buisson et s'ébrouer :

« Œil de Faucon ! » lança-t-elle.

Le matou tourna la tête vers elle, et la regarda s'avancer de quelque pas.

« Où est Voie des Étoiles ? »

Étoile Bleue regretta immédiatement sa question, sentant le regard du lieutenant la transpercer de part en part. Frissonnant du museau jusqu'au bout de la queue, elle fit quelques pas en arrière :

« Où est Voie des Étoiles ? » répéta-t-elle, le pelage légèrement gonflé.

Œil de Faucon s'avança, griffes dehors, un léger rictus menaçant dévoilant ses crocs :

« Je l'ai tuée... Et tu es la prochaine... »

* * *

**_A suivre !_**

**_Vous avez aimé ?... Détesté ? _**


End file.
